The present invention is related to the generation and distribution of messages using computers and networks, and pertains more specifically to methods and systems that allow an operator to distribute messages having aural or visual content that is generated by the operator using handheld apparatuses such as mobile telephones.
The use of mobile apparatuses like cellular telephones, so called Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and handheld computers is growing at rates that greatly exceed even the most optimistic predictions of only a few years ago. Cellular telephones have been widely accepted because they are inexpensive and allow individuals to move about freely yet stay in contact with friends and sources of entertainment. Other mobile apparatuses like those that play and record music or moving pictures, for example, also have been widely accepted because they provide entertainment and allow individuals to have fun.
These mobile apparatuses are used throughout the world by individuals of all ages but they are especially popular among individuals that embrace xe2x80x9cpop culturexe2x80x9d trends and lifestyles. The pop culture appeals to a large segment of the population, especially among youth, and is readily accepted throughout the world.
Music and moving pictures that are recorded and distributed by professional sources is an important part of the pop culture. There is, however, a growing interest by individuals to create their own aural or visual content and then share it with friends. Unfortunately, creation and distribution of aural and visual content like music and motion pictures has required the use of apparatuses that are not portable or cannot be carried as easily as a cellular telephone. What is needed is the ability to create and distribute aural and/or visual content using mobile apparatuses like cellular telephones.
An object of the present invention is to provide for the creation and distribution of content like music or motion pictures using mobile apparatuses.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an operator uses a handheld apparatus to receive instructions and a presentation of a representation of first content, provide via the handheld apparatus an identification of one or more recipients and a second content that overlaps in time with the presentation of first content according to a temporal relationship controlled by the operator, send a representation of the second content and identification of recipients to a remote server, and cause the remote server to send to the one or more recipients a message representing the first content and the second content arranged according to the temporal relationship.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system includes a handheld apparatus having a wireless transmitter and processing circuitry that causes the handheld apparatus to provide to the operator output representing instructions and a presentation of first content, receive from the operator input representing an identification of one or more recipients and second content that overlaps in time with the presentation of the first content according to a temporal relationship controlled by the operator, and send through the wireless transmitter a representation of the second content and identification of one or more recipients; and includes a server subsystem that receives and stores the representation of second content and identification of the one or more recipients, and sends to the one or more recipients a message representing the first content and the second content arranged according to the temporal relationship.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a server system that receives one or more signals from a handheld apparatus generated under control of an operator of the handheld apparatus that convey an identification of first content, second content that overlaps in time with a presentation by the handheld apparatus of the first content according to a temporal relationship that is controlled by the operator, and an identification of one or more recipients, obtains information that identifies the temporal relationship, and sends to the one or more recipients a message that represents the first content and the second content arranged according to the temporal relationship.
The various features of the present invention and its preferred implementations may be better understood by referring to the following discussion and the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals refer to like elements in the several figures. The contents of the following discussion and the drawings are set forth as examples only and should not be understood to represent limitations upon the scope of the present invention.